1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wagering games and games of chance, and more particularly to a game involving the use of both dominos and dice. The present game is played using a specialized apparatus which includes a series of dominos pivotally affixed thereto. Dice are tossed in one area of the game apparatus, with the resulting numbers being used to control movement of the dominos. Scoring is according to the spots remaining exposed on the dominos when no further moves can be made, in accordance with the rules of play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various games of chance involving the use of dice have been known since the earliest of times. The most common form of dice is the conventional cubical configuration, with each of the dice having markings indicating the numbers one through six on their six respective sides. Such dice are used in the present game. Perhaps the most widely known game involving cubical dice is the gambling game of craps, in which wagers are placed upon the likelihood of a player rolling or failing to roll a given number.
Another relatively ancient gaming apparatus is the domino. As with dice, various forms are known, but by far the most widely used type of domino comprises a set of relatively thin rectangular tiles, each tile having a blank surface on one side and a numbered surface on the opposite side. The numbered surface is divided into two square areas, with each having a series of markings representing numbers from zero (or no marking) through six. Certain tiles of such a domino set are used in the present game. The most widely played game using such a domino set involves placement of the dominos sequentially on a playing surface, with players attempting to match the number pattern of one of the played dominos with a domino from their own randomly selected set.
The development of playing cards also led to the development of various gambling and other games involving such playing cards. Eventually, a few games were developed using both playing cards and dice in a single game, and/or using specially configured cards having markings resembling those on the faces of a set of dice. The present inventors are aware of a few such games, as described in the specific discussion of the related art below. However, the present inventors are not aware of any games which have been developed which utilize a combination of dice and dominos in their play, nor of any such dice and domino game which utilizes a specially configured playing apparatus with a series of captured dominos thereon which are manipulated in accordance with numbers generated by the tossing of a pair of dice.
Accordingly, the domino and dice game developed by the present inventors is played with a specially configured playing apparatus or box containing one or more rows of dominos pivotally mounted thereon. The apparatus includes an area for tossing a pair of dice, as well. The present game is played by tossing the dice and turning down any domino or dominos having numbers which equal the numbers tossed on the dice. The total combination may be used, or dominos matching the specific numbers of the dice may be required. The pivotally mounted dominos which match the number(s) rolled with the dice are turned face down. A player's turn continues until it is not possible to match the number(s) of a roll of the dice with the remaining face up dominos, whereupon the dots showing on the remaining face up dominos are counted to determine the score and play passes to the next player. The object is to gain the lowest score, i.e., turn over as many dominos as possible. Wagers may be placed upon the outcome, in accordance with conventional wagering used in the game of craps.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,187 issued on Jul. 10, 1951 to Durrel E. Post, titled “Combination Card And Dice Game,” describes a relatively simple game using a specially configured deck of cards, with the cards comprising several suits each having markings for the numbers one through seven thereon. Post also uses specially configured dice which correspond to the suits of his cards. The game is played by turning the cards face down, either as a single suit or a mix of the suits. The top card is turned face up and the dice are tossed, with the object being to match the number (and suit, if appropriate) of the face up card with the toss of the dice. A successful match allows the card to be retired, and the next card is turned face up. The game may be played as a solitaire game, or as a competitive game with two or more participants taking turns. Post does not disclose the use of dominos in his game, nor any provision for manipulating combinations of two or more cards from one toss of the dice, as may be done with two or more dominos in the present game. Moreover, Post does not provide any apparatus for holding or containing his cards or dice, as is provided in the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,263 issued on Nov. 14, 1978 to Joe W. Hamilton, titled “Domino Game,” describes a game using two sets of dominos with twenty-eight dominos in each set. The sets are conventional, with the exception of markings indicating their additive or subtractive nature in play. The Hamilton game is played similarly to conventional domino play, but scoring may be accomplished by adding or subtracting dots of a domino at the end of a row, according to the additive or subtractive nature of the specific domino played. Hamilton does not disclose the use of dice to determine the manipulation of any of the dominos, nor does he provide a box or structure with dominos of varying denominations secured thereto, as is done with the present domino and dice game invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,012 issued on Apr. 17, 1984 to Edward M. Makovic et al., titled “Combination Card And Dice Game,” describes a game which requires a specialized deck of cards for play. Makovic et al. provide a total of sixty cards in six suits, with each suit having cards numbered from two to twelve, less the number seven. Each player receives a predetermined number of cards, with players taking turns tossing a pair of dice. Cards are discarded or turned down whenever a match is made between the number rolled with the dice, and one of the cards in that player's hand. The present game does not require a specialized deck of cards, but rather provides a much more elegant means of matching a series of numbers which may be generated using a pair of dice, by using a series of dominos having similar numbers on their faces. The present game differs considerably from the Makovic et al. game, in that (1) the present game also provides a specific apparatus which permanently captures the dominos thereon, and allows their manipulation during play; (2) the present game may make use of all of the numbers from two through twelve, which may be generated using a pair of dice; (3) the present game may also provide for side bets to be placed upon the outcome of each toss of the dice, and/or corresponding manipulation of the dominos of the game; and (4) the present game may also utilize dominos having double numbers or blank areas on their faces, whereas Makovic et al. does not provide any cards having such features. Other distinctions are noted as well, such as the playing box provided for the present game, etc.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a domino and dice game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.